Użytkownik:Ana Rena
O mnie thumb|left|314px|Zła Rena paczy!~~Wyczerpujący artykuł na Społeczność Vocaloid Wiki~~ Kłaniam się, jestem Ana/Rena i wierzcie mi lub nie, ale mimo, że w dowodzie pisze lat 22, to mentalnie nadal stoje przy 16.^^" Mam 170 cm wzrostu, ale uważam się za niską osobę, z powodu, jak się okazuje, lęku wysokości (co ma piernik do wiatraka?! xD). Ważę 63 kg (ah ta szpitalna dieta~~). Jak już wspomniałam, mam lęk wysokości, po za tym mam stany maniakalne, przy dużej liczbie obcych mi ludzi i w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, dlatego nie jeżdżę windą, a w komunikacji miejsckiej mam zawsze słuchawki na uszach lub osobę towarzyszącą. xD Mam podwójną osobowość i każda chce być dominująca. Jedna jest typową tsundere i do tego dochodzą skłonności alkoholiczki i sadomasochistki, która cały czas gra w jakieś sim date i wzdycha do chłopców 2D, w skrócie Rena. xD Druga jest psychopatką, która gdyby nie prawo, do pracy (wcześniej szkoły) zabierała by broń białą z domu i przy każdej konfrontacji czy obeldze, kończyła by sprawy bardzo szybko, w skrócie Ana. xD Ogólnie co jeszcze mogę dodać? Jestem stara i straszę małe dzieci na ulicy i w pracy. xD Aktualnie jestem na pierwszym roku archeologi i jeszcze nie dostałam swojego małego zestawu Lary Croft, ani Indiany Jones'a. Twierdzę, że przygotowania przed sesja są chyba gorsze od samej sesji. >.>" Pracuje także w sklepie odzieżowym i tak bardzo nienawidzę tej pracy.~~ Uwielbiam czekoladę i truskawki, a zwłaszcza kiedy to wszystko jest na serniku. *Q* Wielbię też majonez.~~ x3 Moim drugim tematem do rozmów jest Eurowizja. O niej i Vocalidach mogłabym rozmawiać godzinami.<3 Vocaloidami interesuję się od ponad dwóch lat i w przeciągu tego krótkiego czasu zdążyłam chyba poznać na tyle ten świat, by móc się wpisać na listę fandomu, chociaż nie uważam siebie za otaku (kłamie jestem otaku xD). Prowadzę o Vocaloidach bloga od strony fanowskiej, czyli tej informacyjnej. O użytkowaniu programu Vocaloid/Pocaloid/UTAU wiem tylko tyle, co przeczytałam na anglojęzycznych stronach lub dowiedziałam się od znajomych. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że bardzo bym chciała spróbować sama "pobawić się" którymś z tych programów. Marzeniem moim było posiadanie własneg UTAU, ale jednak brak czasu i możliwości stworzenia go mnie przerosły. >.>" Niektórzy możne znają mnie ze śp. Vocaloforum lub czytują mojego bloga, to się orientują jaka jestem.^^" Czepiam się detali i opierniczam każdego, kto mówi takie głupoty jak: "Moim ulubionym Vocaloidem jest Kasane Teto , Akita Neru , Hatsune Mikuo i 96Neko ." lub "Engloidy to podróby!". Ostatnio zauważyłam u mnie (nie)brzydki nawyk hejterstwa dla anonów i szybko się go nie oduczę, so sad. Po za tym to chyba taka straszna ciotka nie jestem i pogadać się ze mną da.^^" Krótka Historia Pierwsza styczność z Vocaloid miałam, jak się okazuje, w gimnazjum na przełomie gdzieś tak 2008/9. Moja przyjaciółka i ja miałyśmy wtedy fazy na wrzucanie w status gg śmiesznych piosenek z YT i ona wrzuciła Yami no Ou, a później Dancing Samurai, które stwierdziłam, że "są tak głupie, że aż śmieszne". xD Później jakimś cudem dowiedziałam się mniej więcej kim jest Miku i Vocaloidy, ale nie zainteresowałam się tym. Kolejną styczność z nimi miałam, kiedy dostałam fazy na Higurashi no naku koro ni i katowałam wszystkie możliwe piosenki z tego anime. Natknęłąm się na Naraku no Hana w wersji Miku i z ciekawości włączyłam. Po minucie wyłączyłam, bo stwierdziłam, że to masakra. Później przyszedł czas na Ecchicon 5 z dwiema scenkami Daughter of Evil i Vocaloidowy mix. Po tym konwencie usiadłam przed komputerem i wyszukałam wszystkie piosenki i postacie jakie były na cosplay'u oraz znacznie więcej i w końcu się wkręciłam. x3 Po półtorej roku czasu, dokładnie gdzieś tak w okolicach końca lata 2011, stwierdziłam, że za głęboko w tym siedzę i zaczęłam prowadzić pierwszą wersję swojego bloga na onecie oraz udzielać się na forach i stronach. W maju 2012 po strzeleniu wielkiego focha na onet, przeprowadziłam się na blogspot, a we wrześniu otworzyłam fan page na FB. Na przełomie stycznia i lutego 2014 zawiesiłam swoją działalność na blogu, z powodu szkoły i pracy, ale wróciłam i działam do dzisiaj, jednak piszę w znacznie mniejszej ilości. Ulubione i te nie całkiem Moja magiczna piątka 405174.jpg|Moja ulubienica. ^^ Hiyama.Kiyoteru.600.1040762.jpg|Gdybym miała takiego nauczyciela matematyka była by moim ulubionym przedmiotem *Q* Yuuma.jpg|Który VY2 lepszy: Yuuma czy Roro? Odp. Obydwoje! *Q* 448957.jpg|Moja ulubiona Rap Queen!~~ XD on_stage_by_sartika3091-d6lyua0.jpg|Wywalczył sobie to miejsce. x3 #Lily #Hiyama Kiyoteru #VY2 #SF-A2 miki #Yohioloid Z pierwszej trójki uwielbiam robić miłosny trójkąt i stwierdziłam, że najlepszym prezentem urodzinowym dla mnie będzie cover Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ w ich wykonaniu. x3 Natomiast z pozostałej dwójki też sobie zrobiłam parę, chociaż miała być ona tylko na potrzeby fanfika. xD Dodatkowo #Big Al #Megurine Luka #WIL #KYO #YUU #Mew #MAYU #OLIVER #Utatane Piko #YANHE #KAITO #MEIKO #Kamui Gakupo #v flower Nie ulubione #Hatsune Miku #Kagamine Rin #IA #Gumi Prawdopodobnie za ich nadmierną popularność, chociaż nie powiem, że jak ktoś się postara to może z nimi zrobić coś szałowego. Jednak jeśli chodzi o nie trzeba naprawdę mnie mocno przekonać, że piosenka jest dobra! Ulubione UTAU Jestem też wielką fanką Vocaliny i uważam, że jeśli człek się postara to i z nich wykrzesa coś pięknego, tak samo jak z innych Vocaloidów uznanych za fail'e. Ulubieni Producenci A za tymi nie przepadam #Empath-P #Laura Megurine Ulubieni Utaite Do tej listy wliczam osoby z NND oraz YT. Ulubione piosenki Czyli wszystkie te, które potrafię słuchać godzinami dopóki mi się nie znudzą.~~ xD #-ERROR #+REVERSE #Gigantic O.T.N #If you aren't here #Hope ver. Hiyama Kiyoteru #Yuragi #If you do do (Pomp and Circumstance) ver. Giga-P #Little White Fairy #If ver. Utatane Piko #Miracle is Dead #Prototype #Our Belief #WAVE #Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain ver. VY2v3 #Think the Future #This is Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee ver. Sukone Tei & Kagamine Len #1,2 fanclub ver. Kagamine Len & Hatsune Miku #iNSaNiTY #Fall into Unseen Darkness ver. Re: & Lily #Lost Destination #Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ #Those Fallen to God's Name ver. Re: & Lily #Aspirin ver. Kiro #Palette ver. Hanatan #What's Color? ver. Matsudappoiyo #Assalut Mirage #Imitation Black ver. Bruno & Clara #Fake Program #Leia ver. Kiro #Reon ver. Kiro #Belladona ver. Kiro #Rainbow Girl ver. Nico Nico Chorus #Madara Cult ver. Makimiya Fuki #Fujun Satisfaction ver. Makimiya Fuki #Recovery ver. Yohioloid #Sky is the Limit #I Found it, a Way to Become Happy Forever ver. Sukone Tei & Kagamine Len #I LOVE YOU ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo & Matsudappoiyo & Hibiki Shinji & Yokune Ruko #Starlight Keeper #Ote Tsunagi #ODDS & ENDS ver. Namine Ritsu #Brilliat Eve #Memory #Black Flag ver. Xandu & Kiro #Soleil ver. Lily #Sky High ver. Aoi 77 Code: Haruto & Aoki Lapis #GLaDOS Is To Blame ver. Avanna #Hirari Hirari ver. VY2 #NeapolitaN #Radioactive ver. Kaito English #Awoken ver. Yohioloid #September ver. Miku English #Existence #New Born #The Lost One's Weeping #Re-Education #iNFeCTioN #FIRST #Dark Sky Drop #Lost story ver. Hiyama Kiyoteru #Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho ver. Merli #Kanai #Gajapinax #＋♂ #Detained Teacher #Loucetios #Close to You #Close to You ver. Karasu Yuutsukoe #Outer Science ver. Makimiya Fuki #There's No Way I Could Forget #VOCALOHOLIC #To Far Away #Kowase Kowase #Solid Feast #Dawn Never Breaks #Millions of Footprints #Faced By Faith #Dirty Duty #For your Entertainment ver. Yohioloid #Best regards to Mr. Yotsuya #Anti Beat ver. SF-A2 miki #Creative ver. Tohoku Zunko #More shiny #Corren ver. ONA #Vicious Cirlce Lovers #Till the World Ends ver. SF-A2 miki, Gumi & IA #Ana #Love #Boys&Friends #Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug ver. Shoohey #Victimizer #GravitoN #「S」 #Break Out #Merry Go Round #Dominion #MACARON ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo #World・Lampshade ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo #Patchwork Staccato #daze ver. IA ROCKS #Crazy Town #Face Less #Oxidation and Dream Monsters #Tears #Absolute Music Dance #PointSend Echo #Electro Saturator #Musical symmetry #BU-LA-LA ver. YOHIOloid #Unravel ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo #Five Nights At Freddy's Song ver. YOHIOloid #Video Game Crush #Tragedy #Hard-Disk Hide and Seek #Radiance of Nature #5th #The Spider and Kitsune-like Lion #The Fox's Wedding #Yuudachi no Ribbon ver. nero #Quiero un Dinosaurio #E. #Opheli/a Tutaj się udzielam / Tutaj można mnie znaleźć / Polecam!~~ *Mój blog. *Japańskie Wycie - Blog mojego przyjaciela o Vocaloidach od strony technicznej! *Mój profil na YT *Mój profil na DeviantArt *Mój profil na Chomiku - dużo tutaj Vocaloidów, UTAU, Fanloidów i NND / YT singers xD *Mój profil na aimini - w sumie nie wiem po co, ale mam xD *Fanpage mojego bloga *Słodki Flirt - Tak gram w to!~~ xD *My Anime List - Jakby kogoś to interesowało.^^" *Lubimy czytać - Gdyby kogoś to interesowało, czy ja w ogóle umiem. xD Kategoria:Użytkownicy